Get To Closer chap 1 repost
by XavieraSuh
Summary: Chap 1 terhapus dan di repost disini.


Tittle : Get To Closer

Cast : Mark Lee  
Na Jaemin  
Others

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Lenght : Twoshoot

Desclaimer : Semua cast milik orang tua mereka, jalan cerita murni milik author

Summary : Jaemin yang terpikat oleh kakak kelasnya saat tidak sengaja bertemu pandang di tempat lesnya. Jaemin yang malu-malu dan Mark yang santai.

|TYPO BERTEBARAN, BAD EYD, YAOI|  
HAPPY READING!

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Author Pov**  
Jaemin mengawali pagi yang cerah dengan senyum manisnya. Wajahnya begitu semangat saat berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Kini ia sudah memasuki area sekolahnya yang masih sepi.

"masih sepi, tumben jeno dan donghyuk belum datang, biasanya mereka sudah nongkrong dikelas." Jaemin bermonolog. Jaemin mendudukkan dirinya dikursi paling belakang dekat jendela. Ia sangat nyaman diposisi ini.

Tak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki yang memasuki kelas. Dua orang tersebut langsung duduk didepan dan disebelah kanan Jaemin.

"kau rajin sekali hari ini, ada apa?" tanya ddonghyuk pada jaemin.  
"benarkah? Bukannya memang aku rajin setiap hari?" ucap jaemin sambil tertawa.  
"hmm kau datang mendahului kami jaemin-a." Timpal jeno.  
"entahlah, aku merasa bahagia hari ini." Jawab jaemin dengan senyum lebarnya. Sedangkan jeno dan donghyuk hanya mengangguk.

Setelah banyak topik yang mereka bicarakan, tak terasa bel sudah berbunyi menandakan pelajaran dimulai. Choi seonsaengnim memasuki kelas dan langsung memulai pelajarannya.

 _*SKIP_

Jam istirahat akhirnya datang juga. Jaemin, Jeno, dan Donghyuk langsung melesat ke kantin. Lalu duduk disalah satu meja bundar diujung kantin.

"Oiya Jaemin-a, kata Ms. Im nanti sore kita ada les kimia dengan Yoon saem, ia lupa memberitahumu tadi." Ucap Donghyuk  
"Oke nanti sore aku datang kok, lagipula ada beberapa materi yang belum aku mengerti tadi." Donghyuk meanganguk  
"nanti kujemput dirumahmu." Ucap donghyuk lagi

Setelah selesai makan, mereka lagsung kemabli kekelas karena bel sebentar lagi akan berbunyi. Mereka tidak mau dihukum karena telat masuk kelas.

3.00 AM

 **Mark POV**  
Setelah mendengar alarmku berbunyi, aku langsung bergegas mandi. Sore ini aku ada jadwal les fisika, makaya aku mandi sekarang, paling tidak wajahku enak dipandang saat ditempat les. Setelah mandi dan menyiapkan buku langsung saja aku menuju tempat les yang tidak jauh dari rumahku. Tempat lesku ini berkonsep private, 1 kelompok belajar maksimal beranggota 4-5 orang saja. Tujuannya agar suasana lebih kondusif.

Saat sampai disana ternyata teman-temanku sudah berada ke kelas, hanya Koeun saja yang belum datang.

"Yaa kalian... cepat sekali datangnya? Dan eoh, Park saem belum datang?" tanyaku pada Yeri dan Lee Chan  
"Park saem masih mengajar disebelah, sebentar lagi akan selesai." Jawab Chan  
"Dan sepertinya Koeun tidak masuk hari ini, ia sakit, barusa dia sms." Timpal Yeri. Aku menangguk.

Tak lama Park saem masuk ke kelas dan membahas beberapa soal yang dibuku yang menurut kami sulit.

 **Jaemin POV**  
Aku dan Donghyuk berangkat bersama menuju tempat les yang lumayan jauh dari rumah, maka donghyuk berbaik hati memboncengku sampai sana. Kalau jeno, dia pasti diantar oleh eommanya. Setibanya disana, aku menemukan suasana tempat les yang agak ramai. Aku dan donghyuk langsung masuk ruangan yang selalu dipakai Yoon saem.

Dan aku melirik satu ruangan yang agak berisik disebrang ruanganku dan teman-teman. Dan terpaku pada satu sosok yang duduk paling pinggir. Sunbaenim-ku yang baru kuketahui minggu kemarin saat aku les.

Dan aku sudah menjadi pengagum rahasianya hehehe. Aku juga jadi rajin mengikuti les, karena jadwal les ku dengannya sama hehehe.

"Yaaa Jaemin-a! Jangan melamun seperti itu, dan apa yang kau lihat sih?" teriak donghyuk, ia mengikuti arah yang kupandang sejak tadi, dan ia menyeringai.

"Aaaaaaa, jadi kau memperhatikan Mark sunbae dari tadi?"  
"Ha? Apa? Siapa namanya?" tanyaku  
"Mark, Mark Lee. Jadi kau baru tahu namanya? Dia kan satu sekolah dengan kita, anak kelas 2-2." Ucapnya lagi  
"aku tahu kalau dia satu sekolah dengan kita, tapi aku baru tahu namanya." Ucapku lagi  
"kau suka ya? Bilang saja, biar aku kenalkan padamu." Ucap donghyuk sambil menyeringai.  
"Kau kenal dengannya? Bagaimana bisa?"  
"tidak bisa dibilang kenal sih, tapi aku punya kontaknya, kau mau?"  
"tidak, tidak, tidak usah."  
"yang benar? Atau mau aku bilang langsung ke orangnya?"  
"Yaaa.. sudah jangan menggodaku, tuh Yoon saem sudah datang."

 **Author POV**  
Saat Jaemin izi ke toilet, dengan iseng donghyuk mengambil ponsel jaemin dan memasukkan nomor Mark. Donghyuk juga mengirim beberapa pesan pada Mark dengan ponsel Jaemin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyuk?, kenapa main ponselnya jaemin?" tanya jeno  
"hehehe, kurasa jaemin menyukai Mark sunbae, tapi ia tidak mau kuberi nomornya, dasar jual mahal. Jadi kumasukkan sendiri saja nomornya." Jawab donghyuk  
"benarkah? Wah, Mark sunbae anak basket itu kan, kelas 2-2."  
"hemmm, dan aku mengirim bebrapa pesan tadi hehe."

Donghyuk segera mengembalikan ponsel jaemin ke tempat semula dan bersikap cuek saat jaemin datang. Dan mereka melanjutkan les mereka yang tertunda karena jaemin tadi.

Suara berisik terdengar dari luar dan jaemin menoleh pada sosok yang keluar dari ruang kelas itu. Mark, yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh ke arah jaemin. Tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan, Jaemin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku yang ada didepannya. Mark tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis.

Jaemin merasa malu tadi, merutuki betapa bodohnya ia. Wajahnya memerah, terlihat sangat lucu kkk.  
" _Mark sunbae tampan sekali tadi, ehhh tidak, tiap hari juga dia tampan_." Ucap jaemin dalam hati  
Jaemin memfokuskan kembali pikirannya pada Yoon saem, setelah kacau dibuat Mark.

Mark telah sampai dirumahnya dan membuka ponselnya yang tadi sempat berbunyi ditempat les. Dahinya mengernyit saat menjumpai nomor tidak dikenal, ia membuka dan membaca pesan tersebut.

 _ **[From : 07xxxxxxxx]  
Halo sunbae, perkenalkan aku Na Jaemin kelas 1-3, aku penganggummu**_ _ **l**_ _ **oh hehehe. Ahh aku jadi malu mengatakan ini sunbae. Kurasa aku menyukaimu.**_

"ohh jadi namanya Jaemin, lucu sekali dia." Ucap Mark sambil tertawa kecil. Walau begitu Mark tetap menyimpan nomor Jaemin

 _ **[To : NaJaemin]  
Oh benarkah?, terima kasih. Kau lucu ya kkkk.**_

 _ **[send]  
**_  
Mark menaruh ponselnya di meja dan segera keluar kamar untuk makan malam.

 **Jaemin POV**  
Akhirnya.. les-ku telah berakhir. Otakku sudah penuh dengan rumus-rumus kimia yang membuatku pusing. Aku segera pulang dan merebahkan tubuhku kekasur.

*tringgg~ (bunyi apa ini -_-)

aku mengambil ponselku yang berbunyi, kurasa itu dari jeno atau donghyuk. Hmmm mau apalagi mereka.

Aku membuka ponsel ku dan terkejut mendapati sms masuk, bernamakan _**'Mark Lee nae sarang' .**_ mataku tak berkedip. Namu dengan cepat aku buka thread chat itu.

 _ **[From : Mark Lee nae sarang]  
Oh benarkah?, terima kasih. Kau lucu ya kkkk.**_

Lalu ku scroll keatas, dan melihat pesan yang aku ketahui siapa pelakunya. Pasti donghyuk yang melakukannya, tidak mungkin jeno. Aku menghela nafasku menahan marah. Lalu mendial nomor donghyuk secepatnya.

"YAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN PONSELKU DONGHYUK JELEKK?! KURANG AJAR".

To Be Continue or END

*NB  
yuhuu ketemu lagi sma akuu ... FF keduaku ini pake pairing Markmin, OTP kesukaan setelah Johnten hehe. Dan maaf atas segala kekurangan yang masih ada. Terima kasih yang udah review di ff pertama. Dan review kembali di ff ini, jgan jadi silent readers yaaa...  
Salam Xaviera~


End file.
